creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Escape the asylum
"(text)" = Übersetzung des Japanischen Jeff seufzte wütend. Er war von sich selbst enttäuscht. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sich schnappen lassen, als er gerade versucht hatte jemanden umzubringen. Jetzt saß er in einer Gummizelle und hatte eine Zwangsjacke an. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht still sitzen zu müssen. Er wollte nach draußen gehen und andere bluten sehen. Sie würden bezahlen. Sie würden alle bezahlen. Jeff wusste nicht, wo er war, aber er wusste, dass er sich nicht in der selben Stadt befand in der er geschnappt wurde. Er hoffte, dass die anderen wussten, wo er war; er hatte diesen Ort satt. Jeff trat wütend gegen die Wand. Ein Alarm ging außerhalb seiner Zelle los und Jeff wandte sich der Tür zu. Vielleicht hatte jemand versucht zu entkommen und idiotisch den Alarm ausgelöst. "Idiot." spottete er leise, obwohl er selbst keine Idee hatte, wie er entkommen könnte. * * * "Hey, was ist passiert!?" Ein Wachmann rannte in den Überwachungsraum. Er sah die Person, die auf dem Stuhl saß und auf die Monitore schaute, wütend an. Er hatte gehört, dass jemand Neues heute im Überwachungsraum arbeitete und kannte ihn noch nicht. Die Person im Stuhl hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und saß in einem großen Stuhl, sodass der Wächter aus diesem Winkel nur seine schwarzen Haare sehen konnte. "Äähmmmm sorry, falscher Alarm," antwortete der im Stuhl, streckte seinen Arm aus und drückte einen Knopf, wodurch der Alarm stoppte. "Lass das nicht noch einmal passieren!" sagte der Wachmann, aber andererseits war es sein erster Tag, also sollte er vielleicht nachsichtig mit ihm sein. Der Wachmann wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er bemerkte, dass der Lüftungsschacht oben an der Wand offen war. "Hey! Warum ist das offen? Mach es zu." sagte die Wache und deutete auf den offenen Lüftungsschacht. Die Person im Stuhl drehte ihren Kopf ein bisschen. "Oh das. Das habe ich vergessen zu schließen. Muss mir entfallen sein." Er wandte sich wieder den Monitoren zu. "Warum ist es überhaupt-" setzte der Wachmann an aber der andere unterbrach ihn: "Ich mach es gleich zu. Gehen Sie lieber zurück an ihre Arbeit." Der Wachmann starrte noch ein paar Sekunden auf den Lüftungsschacht, drehte sich dann um und verließ den Raum. Die Person im Stuhl schaute zur Tür und kicherte. Er starrte noch ein bisschen auf die Monitore, noch ein paar Patienten auswählend. Er prägte sich ein, wo ihre Zellen lagen, und ging dann rüber zum Lüftungsschacht. Er hob die Abdeckung des Lüftungsschachtes hoch, die auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, und schaute die große Öffnung zum Lüftungsschacht an. Er lachte und sagte zu sich selbst: "Ich frage mich ob er ihn schon erreicht hat. Naja, egal. Zeit zu arbeiten." * * * In einem der Räume in der Nähe von Jeffs Zelle saß ein Mann, der für wahnsinnig erklärt worden war. Er hatte, wie Jeff, eine Zwangsjacke an und saß in einer Gummizelle. Er war wütend und ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur sterben. Er seufzte, als er plötzlich etwas hörte. Es klang wie Schritte....oder so ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall Geräusche, die durch Bewegung verursacht wurden, und sie kamen von über ihm. Er sah nach oben. Das einzige dort oben an der Decke war, war das Gitter, das den Lüftungsschacht abdeckte. "Wer ist da oben!?" rief er. Keine Antwort. "Hey! Ich Rede mit dir!" vielleicht sollte er lieber still sein; es könnte einfach ein Waschbär sein oder sowas. "Hey b-" "おまえ静かにして。" (Du sei still.) Er stoppte mitten im Satz. Jemand war dort oben. "Hey wer bi-" "静かにして!" (Sei still!) Er stoppte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was die Person sagte, aber es klang, als ob sie ungeduldig werden würde. "良い, 良い, willst du raus?" (Gut, gut, -) "Huh du sprichst- .....ja, ich will raus! Ich hasse es hier drin!" er drückte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand und benutzte seine Beine um sich hoch zu drücken. "Natürlich willst du das. Und ich kann dir mit dem Anfang helfen." Etwas schaute zwischen den Gitterstäben hervor. Es war ein Messer. "はい, da hast du deine Waffe." (Hier - ) Das Gitter vor dem Lüftungsschacht bewegte sich und die Person im Lüftungsschacht tat irgendwas, sodass es ab fiel und auf dem Boden landete. "おまえここに来る。" (du, komm her) Eine Hand in einem weißen Handschuh erschien und gestikulierte ihm, dass er näher kommen sollte, woraufhin er langsam näher an den Lüftungsschacht ging. "Hey kann ich das M-" begann er, aber wurde von der Stimme unterbrochen. "Schau dort rüber." Der Mann drehte sich um, sich fragend, was er dort sehen sollte. Die Hand zielte schnell und warf das Messer gekonnt auf ihn. Das Messer traf in am Rücken und durchbohrte den Stoff der Zwangsjacke. Die Person im Lüftungsschacht lachte und der Mann fiel verwirrt gegen die Wand. "Hey was-!" "おまえばか? 静かにして！Sie könnten dich hören!" (Bist du dumm? Sei still! -) Der Mann verstummte und begann seine Arme hin und her zu bewegen, wodurch der Schnitt sich vergrößerte, aber nur langsam. "え,おまえおそい" (ugh, du bist langsam) Die Hand kam nochmal aus dem Lüftungsschacht und am Ende des Zeigefingers erschien einen lange schwarze Kralle. Die Person im Lüftungsschacht hakte die Kralle in den zerrissenen Teil der Jacke ein und riss sie auf. Die Arme des Mannes kamen frei und er wedelte sie glücklich hin und her. Er wollte froh und laut lachen, aber er erinnerte sich an die Wachmänner. Er bückte sich und hob das Messer auf. "Hey aber was ist damit!?" fragte er und deutete auf eine kleine Kamera, die sich in einer Ecke der Zelle an der Decke befand. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um das." "Und die Tür? Ich kann sie nicht öffnen!" "Auch darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Lass mich dir Phase zwei erklären. Die Türen werden aufgehen. Du hast das Messer. Wir werden ein Spiel mit den anderen spielen. Nennen wir es mal.....fangen. Du bist und alle anderen sind die, die du fangen musst. Es ist wie Ticker, aber du benutzt das Messer. Wenn du sie fängst und sie schummeln und nicht stillstehen, dann benutz das Messer mehr. Bring sie damit zum Stillstehen. Ich geh weitere Spieler suchen. Du bleibst hier; bald werde ich die Türen öffnen." "Hey ich-...." der Mann hörte wie die Person im Lüftungsschacht ging. * * * Jeff seufzte. Der Alarm hatte gestoppt und jetzt war es wieder langweilig. Langweilig, langweilig, langweilig. Das war alles was dieser Ort war. Überhaupt nicht spaßig. Er wollte, dass es unterhaltsam wurde, sonst würde ihn die Langeweile verrückt werden lassen. Naja.....verrücktER. Jeff bekam seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Seltsame Geräusche kamen von außerhalb seiner Zelle. Die Lautsprecheranlage wurde aktiviert und überall in der Anstalt war zu hören: "Lasst die Spiele beginnen! ケケケ！" ( -lachen-) Jeff grinste. Er kannte diese Stimme. Aber er war auch enttäuscht. Alle waren draußen und hatten Spaß und er saß da und langweilte sich. Er hörte Schreie von draußen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, drückte sich hoch, lief zur Tür und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen um besser hören zu können. Er hörte wütende und ängstliche Schreie, ein paar Pistolenschüsse und nach einer Weile war alles still. "Hey! Kage, du Bastard! Lass mich rauß!" Jeff trat mehrmals gegen die Tür. "Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst du Hurensohn! Lass mich rauß!" Die Tür flog auf, weshalb Jeff umfiel. Jemand betrat den Raum und dieser Jemand hatte ein Messer. Jeff erkannte dieses Messer; es war sein eigenes. Er hatte zwar keine Chance gehabt die Person richtig zu sehen aber er wusste, dass es nicht Kagekao war, der das Messer hielt. Die Person packte Jeff an der Schulter und schwang das Messer in Richtung seines Brustkorbs. Jeffs Augen weiteren sich, dann versank die Klinge in seiner Zwangsjacke und schlitze sie auf und befreite ihn dadurch. Jeff fiel benommen zu Boden. Er erholte sich innerhalb ein paar Sekunden wieder und schaute auf. "Hurensohn!" Jeff starrte ihn wütend an. Die Person warf Jeff das Messer zu "Hab ich dich erschreckt Jeffy?" Jeff konnte ihn hinter seiner dunkelblauen Maske Lachen hören. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Jack mit Kage mitgekommen war. "Fick dich! Ich hab mich nicht erschreckt!" Jeff hob sein Messer auf und stand auf. Er ging an Jack vorbei und in den Gang. Überall war Blut. Leichen bedeckten den Boden; er sah niemanden, der noch lebte. "Wieder eines von Kages "Spielen" hm? Verdammt ich hätte so gerne mitgespielt!" "Keine Sorge, es gibt noch was. Komm mit." Jack begann zu laufen und Jeff folgte ihm. Sie erreichten den Überwachungsraum, Jack öffnete die Tür und sie gingen rein. Die Person die schon vorher dort gewesen war, war dort und überwachte die Monitore. Die meisten zweigten Leichen und Gore, andere zeigten die wenigen Überlebenden kämpfen. Die Person im Stuhl lachte, als die vorletzte Person im Freien getötet wurde. "勝者!" (Gewinner!) Sagte er und lachte. Der Stuhl drehte sich um und Kagekao sah Jeff und Jack an. "Wie geht's ジェフ？ Lust mitzuspielen?" (Jeff) "Auf jeden Fall!" antwortete Jeff "Lasst uns den Gewinner beglückwünschen!" Kagekao rannte aus dem Raum und die anderen folgten ihm. Bald hatten sie den Bereich erreicht, wo der letzte freie Überlebende stand. Der Mann drehte sich um und sah sie an, ein wahnsinniger Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er rannte auf Kage zu, eine große Spritze in der Hand haltend, und griff an. Kagekao wich aus und der Mann stolperte an ihm vorbei. "おめでとう！ Hier ist dein Preis!" (Glückwunsch! -) Kage zog seinen Schal aus, nahm jeweils ein Ende in eine Hand und rannte auf den Mann zu. Der Mann wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Kage seinen Schal um seinen Hals wickelte und an beiden Enden ruckartig und fest zog. Ein lautes Knacken war zu hören und der Körper des Mannes erschlaffte. Kage lachte und zog seinen Schal wieder an. "Ihr beide wartet hier; ich gehe mehr Teilnehmer holen!" Kage rannte zurück in Richtung Überwachungsraum. Er tat irgendwas und alle Zellentüren in der Anstalt öffneten sich. Menschen kamen aus ihren Zellen, verwirrt, einige aufgeregt und andere verängstigt durch die Geräusche des Massakers, die sie gehört hatten "Auf geht's!" Jack griff in seine Tasche und holte ein Skalpell heraus. Jeff hob sein Messer hoch und lachte. Kage kam zurück und schloss sich ihnen an und die drei rannten los, um die freilaufenden Patienten zu suchen. * * * Sie traten aus der Vordertür, eine Unordnung aus Leichen, Blut und Innereien hinterlassend. Manche der Leute waren auf kreative Arten getötet worden, andere wurden mit einem einfachen Messerstich ins Herz getötet und ein paar andere hatten ein paar Organe verloren. Die drei waren voll mit Blut. Sie liefen den Weg vor der Anstalt entlang zum großen Eingangstor und hinterließen dabei blutige Fußabdrücke. Jack hatte einen Beutel bei sich in dem er die Organe, die er seinen Opfern entnommen hatte, transportierte. "Wir sollten das irgendwann wiederholen" meinte Kage. "Nächstes mal können wir dann noch Rake mitbringen." "Übrigens.....wo zum Teufel sind wir eigentlich?" fragte Jeff. "Hat einer von euch schon irgendwen in dieser Gegend umgebracht?" "Ich hab den Namen dieses Ortes vergessen, aber wir sind erst gestern hier her gekommen und haben noch niemanden getötet vor der Aktion gerade." antwortete Jack. "Na dann," Jeff kippte sein Messer und beobachtete, wie das frische Blut heruntertropfte. Er ging voraus und öffnete das Tor. "Let's go fucking crazy." original Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang